The strongest bonds
by bluestarkid1
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is head alpha of the new york pack waiting for a mission when a stray beta is attacked ln his borders, who is this stray and why was he missing
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice and just to warn all of you it is a slash fanfic so please don't read if you don't like that kind of thing, also I am British writing a story set in America so if I get anything wrong (like forget its dollars not pounds) please tell me so I can fix it. Also when you see words written in **_this _**font it is the pack communicating with each other in their minds.**

Chapter 1

Puck patrolled the edge of the forest, as an alpha wolf it was his job to make sure that the beta's of his pack were kept safe in the center of their new camp. The elder leaders had sent the young new york pack to westerville for many reasons, firstly this was the first pack under control of Pucks head alpha Sebastian Smythe, secondly there had been small rumors of a stray patrolling the westerville area and thirdly it was near mating season and almost every wolf in the pack had got themselves a mate ready to bond with. Actually the only single alphas left in the pack were him and Sebastian. Not like the good old days when all of the alphas in the pack were famous for being players and having the best looking beta's out there in the pack. But now almost all of the pack decided it would be cool to go and fall in love with each other, seriously it was ruining the packs reputation of being total badasses when they were all busy making goo goo eyes at each other to get into any sought of fights.

So to be honest he was glad to get out of that lovey dovey atmosphere for a while at least any way because seeing his former sex loving and fun with no strings attached alpha buddies getting all cuddly and protective was weird and it was starting to make him feel nauseous. So part of the reason for him wanting to go and check the borders were his alpha instincts wanting to protect the betas of his pack, but apart from that it was the fact that if he made the other alpha's leave their love nests (or remove sebastian from his laptop) they would rip his balls of and that is if they were feeling particularly nice.

Puck entered the clearing and felt his heart clench, there had been an attack there was blood splatters covering the trees and a pool of it had gathered where body lay curled in the middle of the clearing. The scent of blood filling the air with a copper like smell which would be impossible for any werewolf to miss, no matter if they were in their human form or not as puck smelt the air he did not recognize the scent apart from the fact that it was that of a beta. He walked carefully over the body he turned it over to see the face.

Puck gasped it was a young boy not much younger than himself and if he swung that way ( which he did not, the puckster saved himself for the ladies) he would of said that he was beautiful. The boy had dark almost black hair that framed his soft yet defined features perfectly, a small cute nose that went with the boy's soft red almost pink cupid bow lips perfectly. The boy had long eye lashes (like really long, the length you normally see on girls with mascara on) fanned over his delicate cheekbones like he was snow White or something. The boy had lightly tanned skin but puck could tell it was something he was born with not something he had got from spending lots of time in the sun. Puck carefully picked up the small boy's unconscious body noticing for the first time how slim the boy was he felt like he couldn't of weighed more than 105 pounds soaking wet.

Puck started to run back to camp with the tiny beta held tight in his arms, he started to jog back to camp not sprinting like he could of because he didn't want to hurt the prone figure in his harms. Puck opened his mind to send out a message to sebastian and the other alphas, not the betas because he wasn't sure if he would be aloud to bring a stray back into camp, and if he told the betas that they had abandoned a injured beta there would be hell to pay. Puck felt the alphas waiting for him to say something to them.

_Sebastian, we may have a small problem._

_Puck what's going on why have you connected us? You better have a good fucking reason because I was talking to the elders about what to do when we get out of here! _

_I found a stray on the borders of camp, he's a beta but he's in really bad shape, I think he's been attacked by a alpha wolf._

Puck felt santana join in the conversation

_Puck you can't seriously be thinking of bringing him here!_

_Santana please he's not dangerous if we leave him he might die_

_That's not our concern he isn't part of the pack, he's a stray if he dies it just clears up a mess_

_You can't honestly think ..._

Sebastian's growl breaks apart their bickering

_Puck bring him to camp, we'll decide what to do with him there_

_Sebastian he is a stray we don't know who he is and your thinking of just bringing him right into our pack?_

Sebastian's growls low in his throat and even though it isn't directed at him puck feels the anger there

_Santana he is an innocent beta that has been attacked, I don't know about you but I aim to protect betas at all costs,_

Sebastian pauses

_What if it was Britney? _

Santana leaves the line immediately and puck knows it's because Sebastian beat her in the argument

_Puck bring him straight to camp, okay?_

_Yep I'll see you there._

Puck closes the connection down and heads to the camp.

Sebastian turns from the fire he was looking into whilst he was talking too puck, he sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. He really didn't need this, sebastian was one of the youngest alphas out there, only just turned eighteen which was really young by werewolf standards especially. A stray beta attacked on his borders, the elders where going to have a field day about this little hiccup. Although it probably would help break the other alphas and their betas out of there love shack monotony back in camp. Sebastian was not interested in claiming a mate, none of the betas in any of the packs held any interest for him. Not that the betas didn't want him though Sebastian had to deal with betas constantly trying to gain his affections just because he came from a rich back ground.

Anyway Sebastian liked the freedom of being able to have sex with whoever he wanted, he was still young there was no reason for him to try and settle down yet. Most of the betas back at the main pack were spoilt rotten anyway, thinking just because they weren't alphas they should be waited on hand and foot. At least the betas in his pack weren't like that, if they were they wouldn't of been in his pack much longer. Sebastian stood up and dusted the mud of his jeans, he had to go and warn the other wolves that they were going to be having a surprise guest.

As he walked over to the clearing where the couples where waiting he heard raised voices, 'santana told them already that bitch' he thought picking up the pace. When he stepped into the clearing all of the alpha wolves turned and shouted at him.

"what the hell are you thinking"

"he could be dangerous"

"Who is he"

"why are you letting him in"

Sebastian raised his hand and glaring at santana he spoke to the group of wolves " the stray is an unconscious beta who has been injured in a fight, he has no pack to help him and no one that can protect him from rogue alphas or hunt with him" he turned to face the rest of the group " it's our job to protect people from rogue wolves that includes innocent strays, or have you forgotten that? "

The gathered alphas have the decency to look sheepish and one of the nicer alphas, nick, says " sebastian do you want me to make up a bed for him, if he's injured he can't just lay on the ground like the rest of us can he?" Sebastian smiles at nick, they were all ways close friends.

"thank you nick that would be really helpful" the alpha nods and he and his blonde beta Jeff go to get the bed ready for the beta".

Sebastian turns to say something to the rest of the group when puck blunders into the clearing carrying the slim body of a young man in his arms. Puck walks over to sebastian who takes the beta in his arms bridal style. Sebastian looks at the boy in his arms and gapes, he is gorgeous, the most beautiful beta he has ever seen. The boy is so perfect but to light in his arms and it makes sebastian want to find whoever hurt him and kill them in an imaginative and slow way. He turns his head away from the beta to walk him to the bed that Nick and Jeff have prepared for him. Sebastian lays the boy out carefully like sleeping beauty and covers him with the blanket up to his slim t-shirt clad shoulders.

Sebastian turns to let the other wolves look at the unconscious. Boy he turns to santana and laughs "this santana is the murderer that you were so afraid to let us help, he's quite terrifying isn't he" santana glares at him

" I didn't know what he was going to be like did I " and she starts to walk away when her almost but not yet mate Britney kneels down by the boy's bedside.

" he's so pretty tana, can I play with him when he wakes up "

Sebastian smiles he always liked Britney he kneels next to her near the boy's hand and smiles

" I don't know if he'll be ready for playing any time soon brit brit" the beautiful and kind blond girl leans down to kiss the sleeping boy on the cheek before standing up to join her girlfriend.

A girl with long brown hair and a rather prominent nose stepped forward and frowned down at the boy, "I don't think we should be letting him stay here sebastian" she sniffed " I mean he might look harmless but for all we know with looks like that he's probably got a really protective mate".

Sebastian sighed and was about to answer when puck spoke up.

" actually, he doesn't have a mate, I checked his wrist on the way here"

Sebastian laughed "see no problem" rachels mate Quinn snorted haughtily at him

"what part of this isn't a problem sebastian we have a unknown stray in our camp, we have absolutely no clue who he is, we don't even know his name for fucks sake"

Sebastian stood to face his pack " we are looking after this beta until I say we won't, you may all be waiting for mating season but that's no need to act like petulant children" he growled " I am your alpha leader and you will do as I say is that clear?". The gathered wolves nodded their submission to him and sat down to watch the still unconscious boy who lay in front of the fire.

Two hours later and Sebastian turned when he heard a pained gasp from the boy on the bed, he was stirring.

"puck come here he's about to wake up"

All of the wolves turned to watch as slowly the boy on the bed opened his eyes and turned to face sebastian. Sebastian to their surprise gazed back at the boy with an expression that could only be described as awe as the boy on the bed lent into his neck and began to sob.

**That's it folks chapter one, for those who don't know the boy is Blaine, (duh), and this is a Seblaine fiction so yay for that. So let me know if I should just give up or if I should update**

**love you bye**

XxX


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, so people said I should update and I will so I'm going to tell you a couple of things about updates and the characters so people don't get confused. Firstly the alpha who attacked Blaine is a stray so don't worry about it being a main character also all of the people from glee who aren't in the ticket yet are back at the main pack in new york. Also I will try to update at least once every two days.**

Chapter 2

Burt Hummel paced the corridors of his packs building, he was furious his alpha leaders brat of a song had just contacted to say that they had picked up a unknown stray beta and taken him into the packs camp in westerville. He could not believe this firstly he had beaten burt's own son Kurt in fight to be leader of the third generation new york pack but now he thought he had the right to just pick up any old beta and pretend to be an all caring alpha when Burt knew he was just doing it to make himself look good to others in his pack of youngsters. Burt could not believe that sebastian got to look after a whole pack when his son had to stay in the building, it was blatant Smythe favorites.

Well he wasn't going to fall for it any way, Burt was going to find the head alpha ( sebastian's father ) and tell him that his son wasn't responsible enough to be in charge of a pack and that he was endangering the young packs betas. Also whilst he was there it wouldn't hurt to make a few helpful suggestions of who would definitely be responsible and mature enough to manage a pack, no that wouldn't hurt at all. Burt felt the head alpha calling him and opened his pack bond to the channel.

_Burt have you heard news from my son?_

_Yes head alpha I have_

_Well speak up man tell me why he has contacted us_

Burt stifled a chuckle in his throat, yes this was going perfectly

_Your son alpha, has taken a stray beta into his pack!_

There was a silence and Burt waited gleefully for the shouting that was sure to follow it

_Burt when you said you had serious business I expected a problem, do you not remember when my son made his alpha pledge that he was going to protect all betas no matter the cost?_

_Yes but..._

The head alpha cut him of

_Do not contact me over such trivial matters, I know that as an alpha your pride was damaged when my son beat yours in the fight for alpha of the young new york pack but you can't use that as a reason to doubt all of his decisions..._

_Sir that's not why..._

_Do not interrupted me when I am speaking to you, my son is a perfectly acceptable pack leader and part of looking after betas is part of his pledge, you will do well to remember this fact!_

_Yes alpha._

Burt felt the head alpha cut the connection and promptly headed back to the building where his beta and their two sons where living. This was not good the head alpha was obviously. Blinded by his love for his son that he couldn't see the danger that having a unmarked beta presented, Burt pondered what to do and smirked when a plan came to mind.

Andrew Smythe sunk down in his chair and wondered what to do, his secondary alpha was getting ideas above himself and these ideas where ones that could come to cause damage to the rest of his pack. Andrew installed the man when he was younger because Burt showed ambition that could be very helpful to the pack. However after the man's first beta died he became twisted to those who knew him and know thought that his useless son Kurt should become the next young alpha leader when the boy showed no interest in leading a group at all and was perfectly happy having his father pander to his every whim, yes Burt had ruined his son after the lose of his first beta, and his taking of a new one hadn't helped, Burt who was worried that a new beta would hurt his sons feelings had taken even more effort to make sure the poor little alpha didn't feel upset.

To be honest it made andrew sick, the boy was an alpha how could he hopes to find a mate when he didn't have any qualities that presented him as a good mate, no he had let this treatment go on for to long, he would talk to Burt seriously about it and try to salvage any traces of a good alpha left interest poor boy. His thoughts turned to sebastian and the stray he had taken under his wing, it made him proud that his son was willing to help all innocents, no matter the opinionated others. The boy's pack would come to respect the choices and if they didn't, well they wouldn't be apartment of it much longer.

Any way andrew was curious about the stray, if this boy was already important enough to sebastian that he was willing to challenge his pack, the people that he grew up with then there must be some thing very interesting about him indeed.

Sebastian felt the boy shaking in his arms as he shook in terror of whatever attack had happened, just as sebastian was getting use to holding the boy in his harms he pulled of and began sputtering and pleading with him.

" please, I'm sorry, leave me alone, don't hurt me "

The boy was backing further away from the group as he realized how many people were around him, and it broke sebastian's heart to think that he was afraid of them. Before he realized what he was doing he had taken the boy's hands in his own to try and soothe him.

" it's okay don't worry your safe, I'm sebastian Smythe and head alpha of the new york pack "

Sebastian looked into the boy's eyes and saw him starting to calm down

" I'm Blaine... Blaine anderson " the boy, Blaine had relaxed into his grip now and Sebastian was glad, obviously his beta instincts were kicking in and they recognized sebastian as someone who could protect him. This made sebastian more comfortable with asking him questions. Before he could however Britney approached blaine, she sat next to him on the bed and for once asked seriously

" blaine, do you remember what happened"

Sebastian watched as blaine ran his fingers through his dark curls as he stammered

"no I was walking home from school when something pounced on me from out of the bushes, I tried to transform but he had me pinned to the ground, I didn't recognize the his scent and I couldn't push him of, I tried I'm not weak but I couldn't move him"

This didn't sit right with sebastian, why did Blaine think he would be able to push the alpha of him, a underweight beta.

" Blaine why do you think you would be able to push him of he's an alpha, it's against your instincts to do so ".

Blaine looked at him with a fire in his eyes

" I don't know what you mean with this alpha business, but I'm not weak, I can hold my own"

" Blaine what do you mean you don't know what alpha is, how can you not, your mum or dad must have told you about your heritage even if you aren't part of a pack. "

"my mum says that being a werewolf is dangerous to people around me and that the less I know the safer I'll be "

Sebastian caught santanas's eye and she recognized the look he gave her, it was a get the pack the hell out of here so I can talk to this poor beta without murdering someone. She walks over to Britney and pulls her from were she sits next to Blaine and heads to the tents away from camp, the others see this and follow her out leaving the two boys, alpha and beta alone with only the forest for company

Sebastian looks at the boy next to him and thinks of what to say

" Blaine what your mum says... That's not true being a werewolf isn't dangerous, you don't feel the urge to go and hunt humans whenever you hunt do you? "

Blaine laughs and a blush rises in his pale cheeks " no, but I'm not weak, I might not be an alpha but it that doesn't mean I can't look after myself "

"Blaine I didn't say that, what I meant was when a beta is pinned by an alpha, especially for the first time they can't push back no matter how much they try "

Blaine visibly relaxes at this and it makes sebastian more relaxed

" of course if you want to get more used to it I can pin you down any time you like "

Blaine's blush intensified and it made sebastian pleased he had that effect on him

" no I think I'll be alright thanks"

" are you sure because lots of people would to be a part of this action "

Blaine smiles at him and they sit in silence together comfortably before Blaine asks

" sebastian, do I have to go back home after this " blaines voice speeds up as he gets nervous at the prospect of not being able to see a pack.

" blaine, I won't let an unprotected beta back into the human world, when it's clear that your mother hasn't taken any precautions to keep you safe "

" her husband doesn't like me and she agrees with whatever he says, she doesn't care any more I don't think she ever did "

Sebastian turns away from blaine to look into the fire, not wanting the beta to see how angry this makes him

" blaine I promise I will get you accepted into our pack you won't be on your own again, we will look after you, if that's what you would like "

Sebastian is surprised when the beta hugs him around the waist and starts to thank him over and over,

" no problem killer " he grins " now let's get Britney to bandage that leg of yours shall we? "

Sebastian stands offering Blaine his arm to help him and they walk together to join the rest of the pack, unaware of the hidden eyes watching them through the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again audience when we left of we saw a little bit of plot actually starting to develop with me letting people see some of the other werewolf pack members other than just the youngsters. Also if any one was worried the only lovin' that will be going on will be seblaine you won't be getting any klaine feels here. In fact I might make Kurt one of bad guys... Mwhahaha!**

Chapter 3

Blaine sat in the comfortable fire light as Britney worked on his bandages, to be honest he was a bit overwhelmed by it all. Blaine had spent his entire life with only the company of his mother and stepfather, a beta and a human who constantly told him that being a werewolf was a curse that he had to control, so he didn't hurt anyone. But from what he had seen from his short hours in the pack that this wasn't true, none of them had ever attacked or eaten a human. They didn't even concern themselves with them all they were worried about was the safety of there pack. Also blaine had just found out that he was a beta, now he didn't really understand but from what he could tell it did fit his personality fairly well. Blaine had always craved some sought of love or protection, and from what he could tell that was normal for betas.

Sebastian called for the alphas to come to his tent leaving blaine in the other with the betas. He waited for them all to come inside and then sat down on his bed not looking forward to the news he was about to tell them. The alphas took their various around the room and waited for what sebastian had to say.

" my father has requested that we return to new york the day after you have all mated "

The alphas looked at him funnily, santana spoke up

" why so soon, I thought that he sent us here to get used to being a pack together "

" father changed his mind, he says that he needs to meet blaine so that he can see if it's okay to let him join the pack "

Santana frowned " so we have to rush our mating ceremonies just so big daddy can meet the wolf that no one wants "

Sebastian felt a hate starting inside of him " don't you dare talk about him like that, Blaine is one of the best betas that I have ever met and he's never even been in a pack, think about how hard its been for him instead of not getting a long enough honey moon "

Santana growled and was about to shout back when nick stood infringement of her and spoke instead

" okay sebastian we understand that this is important to you but you need to relax "

Sebastian conceded and sat back down " I'm sorry but I just want to help him "

Puck scoffed " just want to bone him more like "

Sebastian glared at him sharply before standing and leaving the tent with the other alphas inside. What was their problem god, just because he took an interest in someone doesn't mean that he has to bone them. Not that he wouldn't if blaine wanted it though...

Sebastian shook his head to get rid of those thoughts of the beta, it wouldn't do, blaine had obviously never even been with a human let alone an alpha. Blaine was special, someone he could try to protect. And he would to his best to do that. Sebastian was obviously the best person to do that wasn't he. Sebastian shook his head and carried on towards the tent where the betas were sitting. In sebastian's opinion his pack had some of the best betas out there not spoiled ( apart from Rachel ) and all of them willing to work. This is what the new york pack needed.

He entered the tent and walked over to the betas there were some... mixed reactions, rachels face sank into what she probably thought was a kind smile but looked more like grimace, Britney gave him that dreamy smile that he always thought was cute, Jeff even gave him a little wave. It was blaine however that gave the best reaction, his entire face lit up with a cute smile and his eyes seemed to become even warmer.

" hey sebastian "

" hello blaine " sebastian sat down on the cot next to Blaine and faced the betas,

"we are moving back to new york in two days, so you better go stay with your alphas for the mating ceremonies tomorrow"

The betas looked at him in a kind of disbelief, rachel looked at him and sneered

" I can't believe that your letting a stupid useless stray disruption my mating process! "

" rachel I'm your alpha and you will do as I say without complaint, do you understand"

She nodded and stormed out of the tent, the other betas giving him apologetic glances as the left.

" blaine your not useless, I promise, don't think you are "

" I am though Sebastian, I can't do anything to help your pack "

Blaine had tears running down his cheeks and it made the alpha inside sebastian want to kill rachel bloody berry for making it happen. He pulled blaine close to him and the boy welcomed it melted into the embrace.

" your not useless blaine I promise, rachels just a stupid diva. Anyway after new york this will be your pack to "

" really? "

" yes really"

" thank you. "

Sebastian held blaine closer and he could feel the boy smiling into his shoulder. Sebastian didn't know what he was feeling, but what he did know was that he wanted to carry on holding blaine for as long as he would let him.

Sebastian woke up with his back on the cot and blaine snuggled into his side with his face on sebastians chest, yeah there could be something going with this shit . Anyway, everyone else in the pack had someone they wanted to mate, with and anyway its not as if he was going to mate with blaine tomorrow, he would wait until blaine liked him back and understood what mating was. Until then he would wait, and he'll pay to anyone who thought they could try and take blaine from him...

**Sorry sorry sorry, I am a awful person, please review and I will give you a new chapter tomorrow **


End file.
